Kiss Attack
by btamamura
Summary: When young Natsuki learns it's okay to kiss friends, he wants to give Sho one too! But, will Sho accept? Friendship, pre-relationship Natsuki & Sho.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters. They are the property of BROCCOLI. If I did, then a certain scene from episode 9 would continue down the fangirls' favourite path._

**Notes: **_**Okay, finally got a new fic for my fave pairing in UtaPuri. This one is more focused on friendship, as they are children. I offer many thanks to my best friend and sister **__darkest passion of love__** who inspired me with a sneak kiss attack she'd left on her brother tonight.**_

_**This does contain a bit of blink-and-miss shounen-ai, but like I said, because they're kids, it's mostly friendship with hinting at the end. If the idea of Natsuki attacking Sho with a surprise kiss isn't your cup of tea, please leave now. If you find it as cute as I do, then please enjoy!**_

Natsuki watched on the screen as two people shared a kiss. He looked up to his mother. "Mummy, that kiss is much different than the one you give me."

The young woman smiled gently and nodded. "Yes. This is a kiss to only be shared between two people who really care about each other, much like the way your father and I do."

"Do you care about me, Mummy?"

"Of course I do, but in a different way. I love you as my son. But, like those two people there, I love your father as my husband."

"Hmm?" Thoughtfully, he turned back to the screen. "Mummy, can anybody who cares about anybody give that person a kiss?"

"Of course they can. It's a way to show you love that person."

"Then, can friends kiss each other?"

"I don't see why not?"

_Then I can give a kiss to Sho-chan!_ The seven-year-old smiled widely.

The next day, Sho came over for a visit. He'd brought along a video of one of his favourite movies starring his idol Ryuuya Hyuga. "We can watch this!" he suggested in an enthusiastic voice as he showed it to his friend. _Maybe it will keep you from chasing after me..._

Natsuki nodded. "Okay, Sho-chan!" He led the small blond into the living room and set up the television and VCR the way he'd been taught. "Okay, pass it over here." He received the video and inserted it into the machine. He pressed play and went to sit beside Sho. "Hey, Sho-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Mummy told me that two people who care about each other can kiss, even friends."

"But, we're both boys. Don't be silly."

Natsuki pouted. "Don't you care about me?"

"Of course I care about you."

"Then, can you give me a kiss?"

"What?" Sho jumped off the sofa and ran to the other side of the room. "Natsuki, you're being too silly."

"Do you think it's silly to kiss a friend?"

"Yeah, I do. Only mummies and daddies and brothers and sisters and...everyone except friends and strangers is allowed to kiss."

"Okay." He rose from his seat on the sofa. "I'll get us some drinks, the movie is starting." He made his way into the kitchen.

Sho deemed it safe to return to his seat on the sofa. _That idiot..._ _It's just silly..._

Natsuki peered out of the doorway and noticed Sho was distracted. He'd learned a few sneaking tricks over their time as friends. He was very quiet as he approached the sofa slowly and carefully. He waited until Sho was so engrossed in the movie to even notice he was approaching.

Sho's eyes were glued to the screen, so he had no idea what Natsuki had in store.

Natsuki continued to sneak up and soon, he was close enough to Sho's side of the sofa. He noticed the five-year-old was still caught up in the movie. He inhaled deeply and swooped in, giving the young blond a peck on the cheek.

Sho jumped and turned to Natsuki. "What was that for? I told you it's silly for friends to kiss each other, especially if they are both boys!"

Natsuki just smiled widely. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you, Sho-chan~!"

Sho blushed very lightly. "Idiot..."

"Can you give me one now?"

Sho sighed. "Fine..." He squeezed his eyes shut and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "There. Happy?"

"Very~!" Natsuki glomped the younger child. "I love you, Sho-chan~!"

Sho couldn't help but smile slightly, even as he repeated "Idiot...". He would never have thought that ten years later, he wouldn't mind getting kisses from Natsuki nor giving them, in fact, he'd enjoy it.


End file.
